1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste removal system with a low-temperature carbonizing chamber heated by flue gas, and with a gas purification plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent No. 24 32 504 relates to a device for the removal of domestic garbage from the aspect of recovering the valuable materials present in the domestic garbage.
The invention, on the other hand, is concerned with the removal of problematic materials. Among them are counted primarily the halogenated hydrocarbons which are used particularly in liquid form such as polychlorinated biphenyls (PCB), polychlorinated dibenzofuranes (PCDF), polychlorinated dibenzodioxines (PCDD) and further organic chlorine compounds. Such highly poisonous substances are decomposed at high temperatures, i.e., at least 1200.degree. C., into harmless components. However, the cost of primary fuel heretofore required for this purpose is considerable.